wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sha'tari Skyguard
The Sha'tari Skyguard are an air wing of the Sha'tar of Shattrath City, who defend Shattrath from attackers in the hills as well as do battle against the arakkoa of Terokk in their capital of Skettis. Reputation Players start out with the Sha'tari Skyguard. Rewards Exalted reputation yields the availability of Nether Ray mounts. Currently there are only epic versions of the mount so you will need 300 riding skill ( ) in order to use them. }for 5 |- |'Revered' Skywitch's Drape Skyguard's Drape | |- |'Exalted' Skyguard Tabard [Blue Riding Nether Ray] [Green Riding Nether Ray] [Purple Riding Nether Ray] [Red Riding Nether Ray] [Silver Riding Nether Ray] | |} When you have achieved revered status the npcs will begin emoting compliments while you are in the area. Quests The Sha'tari Skyguard have two major quest hubs which both have repeatable daily quest and normal regular quests. The two quest hubs are: * Blackwind Landing in Terrokar Forest * Skyguard Outpost in Blade's Edge Mountains next to Ogri'la Both quest hubs have a starting quest to get you started. Blackwind Landing The first quest for Blackwind Landing starts in Shattrah City and is located next to the Flightmaster. Neutral * Has you kill 20 Gordunni Ogre's above Shattrah - +250 reputation ** report to Sky Sergeant Doryn at Blackwind Landing - +10 reputation ***After you Complete this quest more quests become available at Blackwind Landing ** ** destroy 20 Monstrous Kaliri Eggs ** gather 6 *** Kill the 3 Talonpriests. Only visible while buffed by an . After completeing this quest, is repeatable an unlimited amount of times. * Starts from a drop from Talonpriest Ishaal. ** Talk to an Arakkoa in Lower City. *** Go Back to The Skyguard Captain. **** ***** ****** ******* Skyguard Outpost The first quest for Skyguard Outpost starts in Ogri'la and is only given when the quests for Ogri'la have been done. Neutral * report to Sky Commander Keller. * After you complete this quest other NPC will have quests to finish ** finish a bombing run on 15 Fel Cannonball Stacks *** finish a bombing run on 15 Fel Cannonball Stacks. Rewards 500 reputation with Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la, 11 gold and 99 silver, and 15 Apexis Shards. ** capture 5 Aether Rays. *** capture 5 Aether Rays. **** After you complete these quests another quest opens up at Sky Commander Keller. ***** kill the patrolling dragons in the sky. Detailed Players are introduced to the Sha'tari Skyguard by speaking with Yuula next to the flight master Nutral in Shattrath City. She has players kill any 20 Gordunni Ogres in the Barrier Hills above Shattrath. Once complete, she asks players to deliver a package to Sky Sergeant Doryn in the Blackwind Landing north of Skettis to open up the once-daily bombing run quest. Also at Blackwind Landing, Skyguard Handler Deesak has players kill 10 Warp Stalkers around Skettis so a Nether Ray in your posession can be fed. He also indicates the availability of a direct flightpath between Blackwind and the Skyguard base in Blade's Edge Mountains. The flight path becomes available at honored. It is a flight on a random colored nether ray to just north of Ogri'la. Severin, initiates the main questline for the Sha'tari Skyguard, having players collect 6 to create for Sky Commander Adaris. After the initial quest, players may repeatedly turn in a 6 Shadow Dust for another Elixir of Shadows, and 75 reputation. The elixir gives a fifteen-minute buff that does not last through death enabling players to see the shadow arakkoa of Skettis, necessary for several quests. Adaris has players kill three Talonpriests, one of whom drops an item to initiate the next part of the chain. All of the Talonpriests require players to have the Elixir of Shadows buff in order to see and kill, as well as all of the Time-Lost Arakkoa in the subzone. The quest starter drop from Talonpriest Ishaal gets turned in to Adaris, who sends players to the Lower City Arakkoa and then back to Adaris. At this point Hazzik, the captive Arakkoa next to Adoris whispers players begging their attention. He has players collect his package from his former home in Upper Veil Ala'rak to acquire a in order to buy a book from Sahaak in Terokk's Rest. Once Hazzik has the book, he starts the quest , which requires 40 s that drop from the Time-Lost Arakkoa (which still require you to farm the mats for the Elixir of Shadows so that you can see, kill, and loot them). For each 10 scrolls, you can summon and kill one of the 4 quest mobs. This quest is a repeatable group quest but unfortunately, each miniboss only drops one quest item drops per party (along with blue items that have random enchants), meaning that you will need to do quite a lot of farming for dust, then scrolls, then minibosses, in order to get all 4 quest items as required. On completion of Adversarial Blood, Hazzik gives you a Time-Lost Offering, used to summon Terokk in Terokk's Rest (the island in the middle of Blackwind Lake). Adaris will send you on the quest , to summon and kill the arakkoa god. It is strongly advisable to have five people (or more outside the party helping you), as each character will only get one Time-Lost Offering ever (if you wipe, you will have to get in a party with someone who has an offering if you want to complete the quest, though the quest to get the offering seems to be repeatable). Terokk hits moderately hard, cleaves, and does an AOE Shadowbolt. At 30% he will become immune to all damage, and the Skyguard will begin dropping blue smoke flares, followed by firebombs, on the island. The tank must guide Terokk into the flames to remove his shield and make him damageable again, but doing this will cause him to enrage and hit substantially harder. When Terokk is dead, you may return to Adaris and turn in the quest. There is also a soloable daily escort quest offered by a captive Skyguard that is in a cage that randomly spawns at the top of one of three trees. Two of those are located up north on both east and west sides of the lake, and one more in south east, near a large tree that is marked on the map. The platform the cage spawns at is a covered platform connected by one hanging bridge to another tree with an open, uncovered platform. The cage has fairly quick respawn time. The reward for it is 11g 99s and either two super mana potions or three super health potions. External links Category:Factions Category:World:Outland Category:Sha'tari Skyguard